Of Confetti and Sparkles
by 0Alykinze0
Summary: Travel with Recoome and the Hippo in this cracktastic adventure as they have many encounters on Namek with some some unlikely company. T to be safe, AU, uber crack.


**A/N: This was a dream I had one night, and I just HAD to make it into a story xD Totally cracktastic...stupid, but read anyway? ~Aly**

* * *

><p>It was a morning full of sparkles and bubbles on planet Namek. Unicorns trotted merrily across the plains untill a hugely mutant and massive Dende popped out of nowhere and devoured them. The universe was apparently at peace, since no horrifically mutant and hideous villains have made themselves known (yet).<p>

The Hippo was crabby - the train ride from Ba Sing Se to Namek was both completely impossible and very long. By the time he got off in a secluded station by a cute little tree, he was very crabby indeed. He felt like he needed to crunch something. Fortunately for the tree (because who knows what its fate could have been if the Hippo had decided to crunch something), his spirit immediately lifted when he spotted a large lump in the distance, floating majestically, like a butterfly, or a moth, or something. Running as fast as he could (since *sniffle* HE couldn't fly) towards the humongous mass, he yelled, "Hippo happy to see Recoome!"

Recoome's face lit up - was that his long-lost brother, twice removed, charging towards him like a stampede of hungry elephants? No way! Hippo caught up to him and some confetti exploded out of the clouds. "Recoome is happy to see the Hippo!" he shouted equally. Something far away on some planet internally combusted.

They shared a delicious apple pie from a cockroach-infested bakery down the road until Chioutzu vaporized it out of nowhere with his freakish mind powers. Since everybody hates Chioutzu, Recoome decided to get him over with early, and flicked his scrawny little body to another planet. Or maybe he just dies of oxygen prevention while catapulting in space...wouldn't that benefit everyone?.

They then started skipping among their merry way towards a hill where they could watch the sunrise and cuddle. They were stopped, however, by The Boulder, who has secretly stalked Hippo all the way to the friendly planet.

"The Boulder thought we had something special!" He yelled desperately at Hippo. Very soap-opera like music starts playing in the background, and The Boulder began letting out all of his long-held in feeling towards the Hippo. It was very sweet, and very homosexual. Recoome shed a tear, it was so cleshe it made him emotional. However Hippo, the homophobic he was, totally rejected him, and said, "Hippo do not feel same way."

Bursting into tears, The Boulder replied, "The Boulder takes issue with that comment," and exploded into flames.

Recoome and the Hippo continued on their journey, but were stopped short by Katara, who insisted they both take a bath, since (in her own stereotyped mind) all huge neanderthal looking dudes were filthy. Recoome quickly obliterated her, as he took offense with that remark, because he showered three times a day and used a special kind of deodorant.

Wishing they could get on with the strolling towards the hill, they continued down a dusty dirt path. The chatted amiably about sparkles, french fries, David Hasslehoff, why some of the characters in this story were talking in quotes, and cabbages, to name a few. They rounded a corner around a rather large bright red boulder (who Recoome almost mistook for Jeice, the dumbass) and came upon a heard of majestic Roshis, who were galloping in the early morning breeze. Occasionally, one would nibble on some grass, and growl at one another territorially. The duo stared transfixed at the sight - I mean, when in a lifetime do you actually witness a heard of wild Roshis grazing so gracefully like that? They soon, however, had to keep moving, since the mutant Dende had began to munch on the herd.

The hill was now close, and bubbles flew out of the trees in celebration. It was almost snuggle time! Unfortunately, a bunch of random characters decided to confront them at that very moment, and Recoome was getting impatient.

Aang was nearby filming a commercial for Airheads, that stupid sour candy that nobody likes. Tien was playing peek-a-boo with his third eye, and Piccolo was feeding a unicorn nearby. There was so much chaos that Recoome yelled, "I Am Recoome, it rhymes with doom, and you will be hurting all to soon!" Satisfied (because it took him like 3 hours to come up with that originally) he then proceeded to shoo everyone out of the way, and while Aang and Tien just flew away, Piccolo hopped onto his unicorn and trotted merrily towards the pomegranate orchard that was nearby.

Hippo and Recoome skipped arm-in-arm up the hill, intent on enjoying the day in peace, but it seemed their cuddle spot was already taken, by the most unlikely (or completely likely, depending how you look at it) duo, who happened to be playing patty cake.

"Patty cake, patty cake," chanted Zuko and Vegeta devilishly, as they appeared to be completely transfixed in their game. The two eventually gave up, as it apparently was extremely difficult to comprehend the rules of how to play patty cake (which are nonexistent). The began to speak of honor, pride, their hair, and all that crap. Mai and Bulma could be heard in the distance complaining about their husbands.

The two princes noticed they had company, and they both immediately blew up at the two brothers - "How dare you interrupt us, you insolent oafs, go burn in hell," "Get lost, imbeciles," "I will dispose of you properly if you morons stay here any longer," "I am having SUCH a bad hair day."

Comments like those erupted from them, until they both randomly screamed bloody murder and started running like a scared little girl. Apparently Mai had broken out the knives.

And so the two long-lost brothers could finally enjoy a day under the sunset, where they could cuddle and pick flowers and ride unicorns with Piccolo. Unfortunately, the huge mutant dinosaur-thing Dende ate them all, and then he died. More confetti exploded out of the clouds. Um...the end?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Completely crack, so random...um, review anyway? ~Aly**


End file.
